


Aqua Fate: Season One

by KawaiiNeko



Series: Aqua Fate [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :3, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, California setting, College!Levi, Eren is 17, Eren's booty is on fleek, I have nothing to tag, Isabel is Eren's sister, Levi is 19, Magic—Freeform, Mermaid!Krista, Mermaids—Freeform, Or Historia, Public Sex, Rich!Levi, SEASON ONE OF THE SERIES, Season 1, Shower Sex, Smut, high school!Eren, mermaid!eren, mermaid!mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNeko/pseuds/KawaiiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school seniors Eren Jäger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Christa Lenz are best friends at Sina High. They all live on the beach of California and live like normal 17 year olds...that is until they decide to go on the 'haunted' Titan Island. Their life will change forever...and their legs? Eren and his friends are in danger after the mysterious fault that night. People will go after them to experiment and interview. They are forced to tell no one. That means everyone he trusts, his family and his best friend Levi.</p><p>x❤️x</p><p>Sucky plot but great story! Please read! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aqua Fate | Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a peek of what's gonna happen! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this book as much as I do! I started writing this is the winter and I was waiting for summer to come so bad!

This was a mess. A big mess. I sighed as I looked at the spilled syrup all over the kitchen table caused by my little sister Isabel.

"Isabel! I don't have time for this!" I huffed as I frantically scrubbed at the table, annoyed beyond belief. I was late for school and Mikasa and Christa were supposed to meet me at the school fountain. How was I supposed to meet them when I wasn't even there?

"Eren. You're going to be late for school!" My mother scolded. "I was cleaning up the mess Isabel made. She-" "No. Go to school, I'll clean it up. And your father is at work early, so you will have to walk Isabel to school as well." Mother said. "What?! No, I have to meet Mikasa and Christa! Mom, can't you?!"

My yells fell on deaf ears. I sucked in a deep breath out of frustration and went up the stairs. "Isabel! Come on, I'm walking you to school." I said as I knocked on her door. "Why? Can't mom do it?" She groaned as she opened her door and grabbed her backpack off the hook. "You are embarrassing to my friends! You talk too much and you look like a girl-"

"Ok, I get it. I'll just drop you off at the gates." I grumbled and opened the front door. "Bye mom!" Isabel smiled. I waved and walked on the driveway, Isabel following suit. On the way to school, I ran into my short dark-haired best friend. "Hi Levi!" I smiled and ran over to him. "Hey brat." He answered. I pouted at his nickname for me, it was quite annoying honestly.

"Why do you have her following you at your heels?" Levi said as he pointed to my red haired 11 year old sister, texting on her phone. "Oh, dad was at work early today and couldn't drop her off, so I had to." I groaned. Levi only nodded as we stopped at her school. "Bye Isabel!" I said and ruffled her hair, only to annoy her. "Ugh, Eren stop!" She yelled as she swatted my hand away. Her friends started giggling at us fighting so I just left it like that.

"So...how is college?" I asked Levi after Isabel left. "Its fine I guess. Stressful, but fine. I still miss you though." He answered. I blushed lightly at that. "I miss you too, it's not as fun with just Mikasa and Christa anymore. You kept me company most of the time, especially when we were little." I sighed. Once we reached his college campus, my face felt a little heavier. I really did miss his company. "This is my stop. See you, brat." he said and hugged me. I hugged back and waved as he met up with his other friends. I was left alone and surprisingly, not late to school as I ran to the school fountain.

"Eren! There you are! Where were you?!" Mikasa asked in a hug. I laughed nervously and explained what happened. "Oh Isabel. That ignorant brat! If you want me to-" "No, Mikasa, it's fine." I laughed. "So Christa, how are you holding up?" I asked as I hugged her as well. "Oh! I'm great, actually...I have a crush." Christa shyly said.

"What?!" Mikasa and I said in sync. "Shh! Yes, it's Ymir." My eyebrows furrowed at her mentioning the familiar woman. "You mean the bitch that works at the cafe we go to? The one that's super tall and has freckles and stuff?" I asked. "Yeah. That one." she sighed.

"If it isn't Eren Jaeger! Nice to see you buddy!" Jean pat my back. I shoved him off instantly. "Get the hell off me!" I yelled in anger as I remembered what he did a few weeks ago.

_"Oh hey Eren. With your boyfriend again?" Jean mocked as he pulled up next to Levi and I on his motorcycle. I blushed and balled my fists up. "He isn't my boyfriend you horseface!" I yelled. He cocked his head to the side in fake confusion. "Oh! I could've sworn you were reaching for his hand?" He smiled. 'Fuck.' Next thing I know I'm being pushed into the water, Jean laughing, Levi picking me up and taking me home._

I stomped over to my locker and pulled out my books for my first class. The bell rang and I scurried over to Science where I sat down in my usual seat next to Christa. "Alright class! The ball has rung, pull out your homework and pass it to the person in front of you." Oh god. I hated her. So fucking bad. The worst teacher ever. I sighed and dug in my backpack for my science homework. I pulled out the work that looked a bit odd.

Isabel Jaeger #19 6A Science

Oh no. Oh please no. I accidentally grabbed Isabel's work. "Fuck!" I swore. My science teacher and the whole class looked at my outburst. I blushed slightly. "Something wrong Jaeger that you have to swear in my classroom?" She asked. "I-I accidentally grabbed my little sister's homework and she must have grabbed mine. I'm sorry." I stammered. "Right. Great excuse. Turn it in tomorrow for half credit." she said. It took all my will power not to jump on her and rip that nasty look off her face.

x❤️x

After school, Mikasa, Christa, and I decided that we would go to my house and go out on my boat to go for a little adventure out to sea. "Ah! Haven't been on your families boat in ages." Christa sighed as she stripped into her bathing suit. I drove it out not to far from home and not to close to the "haunted" island. I heard the familiar ring of Mikasa's phone indicating she had an incoming text message. "Who texted you Mika?" I asked as I steered the wheel of the boat.

"It was Connie. He said to meet us on Titan Island as a bet. If we showed up, he would give us each $50." She explained. I almost chocked on my own spit as I heard the words Titan Island. "No, it's a trick. How do we know he isn't lying? Besides, he's part of Jean's little group. And where would Connie get all that money...for all of us?!" I yelled. Christa agreed with me with a little nod. "Oh come on! Eren, what if it isn't? $50 would be more than enough added with what you saved up for the new phone case you wanted. What was it? An OtterBox?" Mikasa argued. She had a point. That would be nice to get the OtterBox. I sighed and turned the boat the other direction.

"To Titan Island!" I grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave kudos and comments for more chapters. Until next time! :3


	2. Aqua Fate | Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes to Titan Island! What will happen??? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short! :(

I parked the boat near the shore of Titan Island. It was filled with a jungle that looked so scary, goosebumps ran up my pale arms. "I don't see Connie." I said warily. I wasn't going to lie if someone asked if I was scared right now. "He's probably over by that rock. Come on." Mikasa said as she climbed out and onto the tan beach sand. I looked at Christa and she shrugged as she got out as well. I guess that left me no choice. No way in hell am I staying here alone. I took the key out of the ignition and climbed out, jogging toward to where Mikasa and Christa were.

"Where's Connie?" I asked. No where. "Um, I don't know. Let me ask." Mikasa said as she pulled her cell from her backpack. "No fucking service?! Come the fuck on!" She yelled. Let's just go back Mika-" "Fuck! Eren!" Christa interrupted as she pointed out to the ocean. My families boat was floating aimlessly out towards the other direction. I forgot to put the anchor down.

"No! No! No!" Mikasa yelled as she ran to shore. "How the hell are we supposed to get back now?!" She tugged at her hair. "How bout we get to higher ground for our cell phones to work? Then we can call the Police to come rescue us." Christa suggested. "Great idea! Let's go that way." Mikasa said as she grabbed her backpack and walked through the jungle. I looked back at the sun to see it was setting and indeed almost night. The moon was fully out. I hope Mikasa has a flashlight.

I walked through the jungle, following Mikasa and Christa, me behind them both. She insisted I stay in back because it was scarier and more safe in the middle. I rolled my eyes and followed after them both. "Oh shit. Careful, it's slippery over here." Mikasa warned as she stepped onto a slippery rock. I followed after and gasped as I fell into a hole. More like a fucking tunnel, I was screaming the whole way down. "Eren! Are you OK?! Oh shit, we need to find help. Eren! Can you hear me?!" Christa yelled. I moaned in pain as I felt my whole side of my cheek dripping blood.

"Oh god. Mikasa, my face. Its bleeding." I panicked. "Eren! Holy fuck! I'm coming, wait a minute." I heard an echoey shuffle and eventually saw Mikasa's feet coming down the tunnel. Then Christa. "Oh my god. Eren, we need to get back up." Mikasa said as she looked at my face. She tried climbing back up, but it was too steep. "There is a light over there! Look maybe it's a person." Christa shuffled up on her feet and I watched her disappear into the cave.

"Eren! Mikasa! It's a pool! Eren, we can clean your face!" I heard her light voice. I stood up and yanked Mikasa in the direction Christa went. "Eren." Mikasa groaned. I rolled my eyes and was met with a shimmering blue pool. The moon was shining above it, big and bright. "It's so pretty." I whispered. "Come, we need to clean your face." Christa said as Mikasa pulled out a towel from her backpack. She dipped it in the water and pressed it against my face. I let out a hiss at the contact as she tried again and again.

"Fuck Eren! Stop moaning like a kid and stay still!" Mikasa yelled as she tried again. "Fine. Get in the pool." she said. I blinked at her. "Go on. We will follow."Mikasa motioned as Christa and herself. "Fine." I took off my jacket and I went into the pool. It was so warm, like a jacuzzi. "Ah! You have to come in here." I sighed and closed my eyes. Mikasa and Christa dipped in next to me and I heard them sigh. Then, I splashed Mikasa and Christa getting water into their mouths. "Ugh! You got it in my mouth!" Christa whined. Mikasa splashed me and got it into my mouth. I accidentally swallowed it and I started chocking. She smirked and leaned back. I glared at her then she went under water.

"We might be saved! There is a tunnel leading out to the ocean. If you guys can hold your breath long enough, we can get out and call the police. Come on." Mikasa explained as she immediately started packing her bag. "Phones in here." She held out a plastic bag for us to put it in so they wouldn't get wet. I grabbed mine from my jacket pocket and put it in as well as Christa did.

"Let's get going. No time to waste." Mikasa ducked under water and began swimming into the under water tunnel. I followed and Christa was right beside me. I tried holding my breath as long as I could and then I saw the surface. I helped Christa as well and sprung up to get air. "O-oh my g-god." I panted. I was so caught up in me actually living I didn't notice the bright flashing lights.

"I guess we didn't need to call the Police, they found us." I mumbled. "Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Christa Lenz." A loud speaker blasted. "That's us!" Mikasa shouted. The police lowered the board as we climbed on. I noticed my boat towed to the back. Oh well. "Eren! Listen." Mikasa whisper-yelled as he was explaining what was going on. I wasn't even listening. I was confused on why I was craving fish.


	3. Aqua Fate | Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something particular happens to our main characters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July! Sorry, I had no wi-fi yesterday...I was at the beach. :3

I yawned as I woke up on Saturday morning. I faintly heard the waves crashing outside of my bedroom door. "Eren! Come down for breakfast!" I heard my mom yell. "Coming!" I stood up from my bed and before my warm feet met with the cold hardwood, I put on my slippers. I grabbed my phone and made my way down the hall and down the stairs. "Eren. Took you long enough." Isabel huffed. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table.

"Where's dad?" I asked. My mother sat down as well and looked up at me, "He's on a business trip to London. Won't be back for a week." My eyes softened at the news. I missed my dad. "Don't worry Eren, he'll be back soon." she said. 

After breakfast (which was really good) I went up to my room and into the bathroom to take a bath. The water rushed out and filled the tub while I stripped of my clothes and stepped in. I put my phone right next to me on the stool so it wouldn't get wet. I closed my eyes and sighed. The relaxation left my body as I felt a sharp pain on my legs, then it disappeared. "What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. A big glimmering teal tail shone and the end went outside of the tub.

I screamed and tried to scramble out of the tub, but the tail was too heavy. After that I heard my ring tone blast through the room. I instantly grabbed it and answered. "Eren?! The weirdest thing happened to me! I have a tail! A tail! Does that mean I'm a mermaid?!" I heard Christa's soft whimpers coming from the other end. "Fuck, what color is it?" I asked. "That's your first question?! What color is it?!" She squeaked. "No, I just wanted to know because mine is teal." I said softly. "You have one too?! Oh my gosh, we have to call Mika. Mine is blue by the way, stupid question Eren."

"Sorry." I said, "I need to figure out how to get rid of the fucking tail though!" "Is your mom home? Or your sister?" She asked. "No. They went shopping and won't be back for, I don't know, 3 hours or so. They have to pick up groceries." I tried to calm down. I heard her panting. "Ok, well I'm going to call Mika. Ask her about it as well. You try and get rid of it. Don't tell anyone. I'm serious. Not your family. Not even Levi. I'm sorry. I have to go." The line cut and I heard another ring. The caller ID read Levi Ravioli. I snickered to myself and answered. "Hey Eren. Can I come over right now?" He asked. I heard shuffling in the background, then shouting. "Y-yeah sure. What's going on?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm coming right now."

"Ok. See you soon." I hung up and grabbed a towel from the hanger. I tried to scrub at the scales, but no avail. "Fuck! Why won't it go away?!" I growled. When I looked away I felt the sharp pain return then I was left naked on the bathroom floor and my legs felt like a feather compared to that tail. I started breathing heavily and panting on the bathroom floor. What the hell did I just experience?!

I got up from the floor and drained the tub. After that, I was pretty much dry, including my hair which was really weird. I shuffled into my room after I put on my underwear and pulled out a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. I lied down on my bed over thinking the situation. I didn't feel surprised at all when I saw my tail, I panicked a little and Christa didn't sound panicked, just a bit surprised. I don't know how my tail disappeared or why it appeared at all. I needed answers and quickly. I got up once again and made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Before I could touch the glass of water, the doorbell rang and I jogged to the door. I opened it and gasped as I saw my best friend's cheek cut and his hair a mess. "Oh my gosh Levi! What happened?" I asked as I ushered him in the house and closed the door not forgetting to lock it. "My stepdad. He was drunk again and ruined a 2 million dollar vase, so I got mad and picked up the pieces. Then he grabbed my face and shoved it in the glass." he said dead panned. My eyes widened. "Well when I was taking a bath I ha-" I stopped as I remembered Christa's words.

"Don't tell anyone. I'm serious. Not your family. Not even Levi."

"What?" Levi asked. I shook my head and led him to my fathers study where all the medical stuff was so I could clean up Levi a bit. "So, I'm guessing you're staying the night?" I asked as I grabbed rubbing alcohol, healing cream, and a bandage out of the cupboard. "Yeah, if you don't mind." he sighed. "Shouldn't you get your own place by now? I mean, you're 19." I said. Levi sighed and shook his head. My eyes softened and I put some rubbing alcohol on a clean rag, then cleaned the surrounding area where the blood was. Then I grabbed a smaller rag and put it on the gash. Levi hissed as I held his hand. "I know it hurts but it needs to be cleaned." I said. "You are the last one who should say anything about clean." he mumbled. I laughed and continued to clean his wound. After that I put on the healing cream on it, then covered it with a large bandage.

"There! All done!" I smiled. "Thanks brat. Old man's skills washed off on you?" He asked. I shrugged and headed to the kitchen. "So...what do you want to do?" I asked. "I don't care honestly."

"How about go to the beach?!" I smiled. "Sure." he shrugged. I grabbed his hand and led him to the back door. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful with the orange and pink spreading out across the sky. "Wanna go in the water?" I asked. He pushed me in and I laughed. I got up and pushed him down as well, but he dragged me with him. "Levi!" Then the strange thing happened. The one thing Christa asked of me, not to tell Levi. My tail appeared again out of nowhere. I gasped and then looked at Levi. "What the fuck?!" He jumped up. "I-I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are." I stuttered.

Levi looked horrified just looking at my tail. He turned around, "Wait! Levi! Please I need your help!" I cried. "Eren!" I heard Mikasa's voice. She came running from the back door. "Ok, just what the fuck is going on?" Levi asked.

-x-

Mikasa was sitting on the floor along with Christa. Levi was laying on the bed with me. The room was dimmed with only one lamp on. "I guess we have one person who knows." Christa mumbled. I was still in my mermaid(?) merman form as Levi kept poking my tail. "So, let me get this straight. Eren is a mermaid-" "Not fully!" I interrupted. He rolled his eyes, "Ok, not fully a mermaid. He only transforms when he touches water. And you guys don't know how to change back?"

We all nodded. He sighed and stood up from the bed to pick me up. Levi then got a towel from the hook and began wiping the water off. After a while, my tail disappeared and I blushed as I was naked again. Levi tossed me another towel that wasn't damp and I wrapped it around myself. "How did you know you had to do that?" I asked. "Hanji told me something about it." he mumbled. "Who is Hanji?" I asked. "A friend of mine."

When we got back in my bedroom, Mikasa and Christa weren't there anymore. My legs felt so sore, I just lied on my bed. "Levi!" I whined, "Can you get me some new clothes?" I asked. He opened my dresser and tossed me some random clothes. I unwrapped my towel and I reached for my clothes that were sitting on the bed. That is when my mom and Isabel opened the door.

"Ah! Oh my gosh! Eren is having sex!" Isabel screamed. I blushed and wrapped my towel around myself again. "No I am not! I just took a shower!" I yelled. Mikasa and Christa came into view behind them. I glared at them for letting my family in when they knew I would be naked.

I got up and slammed the door on them, letting Mikasa and Christa in before hand. "Why would you do that?! I was getting dressed!" I yelled. "Sorry! I thought you were done by then!" They yelled back. I didn't see Levi at all in the room. "Levi?" I asked. I opened the bathroom door and he was on the phone with someone. "No, I am not coming home! I'm already staying at Eren's."

I stood there, watching his conversation. "Just...stop." he sighed. I could hear yelling on the other end, so I took my que to leave him alone. I got dressed again and turned to Christa and Mikasa, "You guys will sleep on the floor. Christa on my side, Mikasa on Levi's side. Go get the blankets and pillows." I sighed.

They both scrambled around the room, looking for all the necessary items to sleep on. I got up and went downstairs to talk with my mom.

"Eren," She whispered, "were you having sex with Levi?"

"W-what?! No, I was showering!" I lied. I honestly wasn't having sex with Levi or showering. "Your ears are red." Mom pointed out. "Mom! I swear I didn't have sex!" I whined.

"You are limping, the water wasn't running, and you were naked laying on your bed with Levi next to you. You tell me if I believe you or not." She crossed her arms. I could hear Christa's soft steps on the stairs, but paused when she saw us.

"Eren Jaeger. Were you having sex or not?" She growled. I tensed up and looked back at Christa. I knew that I wasn't supposed to tell my mom about my mermaid tail, and I couldn't explain why my ears were red. Christa nodded carefully as I turned back slowly to confess to my mom.

I exhaled, "Yes, mom. I was...having sex with Levi."

"I knew it!" Isabel bolted from the couch, "I knew you were gay!"

I rolled my eyes and stomped up to my room, taking Christa with me, ignoring my mother's yells at me to tell the truth next time. I reached my room and slammed the door closed.

"Christa! Now she thinks I lied to her!" I whined. Christa's eyes softened, "I know Eren, but we have to keep this a secret. Levi already knew from the first day and that's a bad sign."

I groaned and flopped on my bed, making Mikasa bounce on the other side. I'm guessing Levi was still in the bathroom.

"Mmm. Good night everyone." I mumbled. Mikasa hopped off my bed and made room for Levi and Christa turned on the tv to Fox.

"Good night Eren." Christa kissed my forehead. Before I went to sleep, I felt strong hands snaking around my waist, never letting anyone getting a hold of this secret.

x❤️x


	4. Aqua Fate | Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find a bit more about the trio's powers. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was gone for so long! :(  
> A recent comment by @kittyarea gave me some boost to finish this story. So please comment! It really does help me!

"Mmm...right there." I moaned as Levi rubbed my feet. They were unbelievably sore and it hurt to walk, so he offered to rub them for me. "Oh god, Eren. Do you know how wrong that sounded?" Mikasa mumbled, flipping pages of a mermaid study book.

"So what?" I growled, "You're just thinking dirty thoughts!" Mikasa rolled her eyes and stole a piece of Christa's bagel, "Hey!"

"Hi." She answered. Christa huffed and turned back, drawing little sketches of mermaids. Ever since the incident yesterday, we were trying to find a personal connection to mermaids.

"I'll go down to the college to get some more mermaid study books. I think Hanji has some." Levi offered and helped me stand up. "Thank you." I mumbled and held on to his shoulder on the way downstairs.

"Ooh lala!" Isabel whistled. "Shut up Isabel!" I growled. She smiled, "You're sore, Eren. You must've gone rough last night, yeah?" Isabel batted her eyelashes innocently. Oh, she was all but innocent.

Levi smirked, "That's right. We went three rounds." My eyes widened and I felt a smile creep up my lips. Isabel's jaw hung open and bolted down the hall, "Daddy!" She yelled. I cracked up and started clutching my stomach.

"Oh god, Levi," I laughed harder, "You make me laugh."

"Thank you." he smiled. My laughter died down and my legs instantly felt better. I let go of Levi's shoulder and stood up on my own, "I feel a bit better."

He nodded and continued down the entrance hall, "I'll be back in a little, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid, Levi." I pouted. He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, making the room quiet again. I sighed, and went back up to my bedroom where Mikasa and Christa were.

"What happened?" Mikasa asked. I smiled lightly and shook my head, "Nothing important."

Mikasa shrugged and went back to reading. "So...should we run some tests?" I asked. Christa looked at me quizzically, "Huh? What tests?"

"To see how long until we transform! I think that is kinda important." I smiled. Mikasa smiled and stood up, "Great idea. Lets go to the backyard!"

Christa sighed and set her pencils and paper down to get up off the floor. I helped her and we all made our way down the stairs but stopped dead track when my father stood in front of me. I ran into his chest and stumbled backwards, "Woah, hey dad!" I smiled nervously.

"Your mother and your sister tell me that you went three rounds last night." Dad said, trying to he serious but I saw a smile twitching at his lips.

I smirked and nodded, "Yeah! It was fun!"

He finally burst and started laughing, "Oh gosh Eren! That's my boy!" He wiped the tears at the edge of his eyes and pat me on the back, "Better get used to being bottom. Not to be rude son, but you kinda look a little femin-"

"I know! I look like a woman, now get over it." I grumbled.

Mikasa and Christa were giggling behind me, not giving a fuck that we are wasting time. "Tell mom and Isabel not to bother us!" I yelled out the door. Dad nodded and went back into his office.

"Damn, my father would flip!" Christa said. Mikasa nodded in agreement and looked at the ocean waves rolling in front of our feet. I lightly chuckled and looked at my watch. "Ok, I'm going to step in the water."

Christa nodded and backed up as well as Mikasa. I sucked in a breath and stepped into the motherfucking cold ass water.

"1...2...3...4...5..." I said. Nothing was happening, "6...7...8...9...10-"

The pain in my legs returned and I fell face first into the water. Christa gasped and ran over to me to help. "Uh, Christa-" Mikasa started but was cut off when she turned as well.

"Well, I was going to say that you were going to transform too, but never mind." Mikasa shrugged. "I'm going to get some towels."

I sighed and kept urging forward into the water. "Eren!" Isabel called out. I heard the slamming of the sliding door and I started panicking. "Christa!" I whispered, "Go further until the water reaches your chest."

She nodded and we started scooting forward, just in time intact because Isabel came trotting over. "Mom said to check on you. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Swimming." Christa said and motioned to the water. Isabel cocked her head to the side and smiled widely, "I'll go get my swim suit!"

"No! Isabel." I warned when she wasn't allowed. She frowned and turned to me, "Mom said not to leave me out when you are with your friends."

I sucked in a breath and said the only thing that would get her to go away, "We're naked Isabel."

Her eyes went wide and then she took off screaming, "Daddy!"

Christa blushed, but smiled. I heard the sliding door open again and I sighed, "Isabel go away!" "It's just me Eren." Levi said. Now it was my turn to blush, "Isabel said you were naked."

"N-no. Just swimming." I said. He shrugged and set down the mermaid books on the sand. "Hanji said that this was all she had."

I swam forward and looked at them. Most of them looked old and some looked new.

Mikasa looked skeptical about the books. "How do you know these are true?"

"Well," Levi started, "considering the book that Hanji told me about had facts that were true, I'm thinking she only gets the authentic ones."

Christa and I wiggled out of the water to dry off and get a closer look at the books. Our elbows rested on the soft sand as we glanced a bit at the old journals.

"So...this will give us everything we need to know?" Mikasa asked. Levi shrugged, "Hopefully. I'll go get some towels for you two." He said to Christa and I. We nodded and scooted back into the water incase Isabel tried to intrude.

I looked at my hands and gave a small smile. "I'm glad we got to be mermaids." I said. Christa returned the smile, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love this as much as I do? Leave kudos and comments if you do! 15 Kudos + 5 Comments= 1 Chapter!


End file.
